


Ring of Fire

by raidelle



Series: The Beauty of Him [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Nyx continues to be struck by Ignis's beauty even after all these years, but especially now when he's about to propose.





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Iggy!
> 
> (This work is un-beta'd so please be kind and forgive any mistakes you see.)

Gods, Ignis is beautiful.

I’ve probably told him that a thousand times by now. Pretty sure our friends are already tired of hearing me say it, too. But I know I’ll still be saying it, shouting it, over and over, every single day. Whispering it into his ears at random moments, like when I stand behind him and put my chin on his shoulder while he’s cooking, or when we pass each other by in the Citadel, or when we have hot, hot sex. Holy shit, he’s so _fucking beautiful_ when he comes.

Or thinking it, if there isn’t anyone to tell it to. The fact that he’s so damn beautiful, that is.

Like now, while I’m home alone and counting down the minutes until he’s back here with me. He’s most likely finishing up a report for King Noctis (wow, that still sounds so odd, even in my head), making sure every detail is noted just right. He probably has that cute little wrinkle between his eyebrows, which I like to kiss away because it only shows up when he’s thinking too hard. I imagine his faint indulgent smile when I do it, and the way he closes his eyes like he wants to keep that bubble of a moment in his memory forever.

Gods, I love him.

_Come home, beautiful. Want 2 see u and kiss u already._

I send my text with a small smile. Ignis doesn’t like texting. He says a lot can be misinterpreted when you only have a string of words and no context and tone of voice. For him, it’s usually “call me or don’t talk to me at all.”

It isn’t a hardship calling Ignis, though. I’ve become used to it over the years and even look forward to some of his more mundane, routine check-ups (“Nyx, love, have you taken out the trash?”) because his voice is a sexy thing and I love hearing it.

I’d have called him, too, but I’m not really confident that my voice wouldn’t crack and betray my plans. I’ve spent days setting it up and I don’t want to ruin it with my nervous excitement. I even got the head chef at that Tenebraean place Ignis loves so much to cook for us, and endured Crowe’s endless teasing (that woman is _savage_ , let me tell you) while she was helping me pick out candles and flowers and wine.

I want everything to be perfect because tonight, I’m asking Ignis to marry me and I desperately want him to say yes.

It’s not that I think he’ll turn me down (fuck me, I hope he doesn’t). It’s just that we’ve been together for nearly five years now and not once did we ever talk about marriage. Ignis is a pragmatic, straightforward man. If he wants you, he wants you. He’s shown me that many times over, in his own annoyingly endearing practical way. To this day, I still feel stupid lucky that he chose to be with me. Nyx Ulric. And I’m happy. _We’re_ happy. Prompto often says we’re as good as married.

But that’s just it. We’re not. We’re not married and I want us to be. I woke up one morning with Ignis’s head pillowed on my chest and I looked at him, glowing in the early sunlight, smelling like coffee and soap and lingering traces of sweat and sex, looking so achingly beautiful and it just… it hit me. This overwhelming feeling of wanting to be with him forever just hit me so fucking hard.

I want to be with him for good, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and the whole shebang. I want it. I want him. Every single bit of him. His hair, his eyes, his lips, his hands, his broad shoulders, his trim waist, his gorgeous butt, his heart of gold. I love him so fucking much I could hardly breathe with the realization of it.

So yes, I’m putting a ring on it.

My phone dings with an incoming text and my heart lodges itself in my throat.

_You caught me on the train, love. I’m heading up now._

I pocket my phone and swallow. The elevator in the building takes about three minutes to come down to the lobby and head back up to our floor. I use the time to calm my nerves and rehearse my speech. The former works a bit; the latter is a disaster. I’m not very good with words in the first place and all too soon, Ignis is pushing the door open.

“Nyx?” he says absently. He hasn’t noticed the set-up yet, sylleblossoms and candlelight, as he shucks his coat off and hangs it on the stand.

I follow him and his movements with my eyes. I let my stare linger, head to toe and back up. I drink in the sight of him and Astrals, I can’t believe how beautiful he is.

“Ignis, will you marry me?”

The words come out of my mouth in a rush. They make Ignis start a bit, snap his head up sharply, and his eyes dart around the room in quick assessment. The dinner, the flowers, the warm glow of candles.

He very nearly gasps but he’s too composed for it. Instead, he sighs one word.

“Nyx.” It floats on his whisper and my name has never sounded so warm and exquisite.

“Will you -”

He cuts me off with a kiss and murmurs a “yes” against my lips. “I love you,” he tells me.

He kisses me again, long and deep and possessive. He pushes me back, not toward the table but the couch, where we make quick love. He rides me fast and brutal and passionate, and I have never come so fast and so hard.

“I love you,” he says again as he catches his breath, pressing his forehead to mine.

I surge up to capture his lips and I could feel tears, honest to Astrals tears, rolling down my cheeks. Ignis chases them with his lips and tongue and it makes me want to love him slow, all night long and into the morning.

He feels my cock twitch in interest and he laughs. “Later,” he promises. “Now where’s my ring?”

“Actually, I uh…” I stammer as I reach for my pants and pull out the ring box from the other pocket. “I got one for both of us. Here.”

I show him what’s inside and this time the gasp escapes him.

“Nyx,” he breathes. “They’re beautiful.”

I slip his ring on his finger. “Not as beautiful as you,” I say, and he swats my chest playfully. I see his blush, though, and a faint glimmer of tears.

He picks up the other ring and puts it on me, kissing my knuckles when he's done. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So fucking much.”

I kiss him again and again and again, until he pulls back and stands up. I moan in disappointment.

“Dinner,” he says. He fixes his shirt, puts his boxer briefs back on, and goes to sit on his place at the table. How he looks so proper in his underwear, beard burn on his cheeks, and tiny bruises on his throat is beyond me.

Then again, it isn’t.

It’s because he’s Ignis Scientia. And in my eyes, he’s never anything but beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on
> 
> Tumblr: @raidelle  
> Discord: @raidelle#3573
> 
> P.S. This is the ring: https://vidarjewelry.com/shop/unique-mens-princess-cut-green-emerald-wedding-ring/


End file.
